


Dean Winchester Is

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember Cas, I told you this would happen and you promised me something. I'd like you to keep that promise now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Is

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta this. Im sorry if it sucks ass really bad.

Castiel stood unmoving, he staring at the figure in front of him feeling the ground drop out from under him and his breath leave in a fast gasp.

"Remember Cas, I told you this would happen,"

* * *

* * *

 

_"There is no happy ending," a bottle flew across the room slamming into the wall, spraying alcohol and glass everywhere, "God Cas, don't you get it? There is no end where we come out on top! There is no end where we win. I'm going to die one way or another and there isn't a damn thing that either of us are going to do about it. Not one damn thing."_

_"I'm sorry, Dean but I won't believe that. I have given you everything. I have given up heaven and went threw hell for you and I won't give up on you and I won't let you die. I won't let any of it happen. Whatever you think is going to happen I will stop it and you will live."_

_"Yea well you keep telling yourself that enough and maybe I will believe you one day. But the day comes and I hope I will be able to tell you I told you so because believe me I won't die silently. No I will come back and it's going to have to be you that kills me because frankly Sammy won't be able to. He's too soft...so it has to be you. Don't even take a second to consider an alternative, you kill me. Send me as far and as deep into hell as you can so that I can never crawl my way out again. Promise me this. I have hurt to many people I want it to end. Promise me that you will."_

_"Dean I'm not going to-"_

_"Listen damn it, you promise me right now!"_

_"I will Dean but it won't ever come to that. I won't let it."_

_Dean raised a second bottle to his lips before taking a long sip._

_"I hope I will believe you someday."_

_"So do I."_

* * *

* * *

 

"and you promised me something. I'd like you to keep that promise now."

Castiel watched as green eyes flicked to black before he plunged the creature hell.

Castiel had once heard the angels cry out in joy; _Dean Winchester is saved_. All he hears now is a slight whisper; _Dean Winchester is dead_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always nice even if you hated it tell me, I'd like to know. Thanks


End file.
